vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
114833-the-4-changes-that-will-revitalize-this-game
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's a difference of monetary incentive. Right now, Carbine is listening to the community (or at least the opinions of the community from a month ago), who told them to stop with the content until they fix their game. And they are, because they want as many of us to stick around as possible. If the game was F2P? Their incentive is to sell us these changes in an expansion or to shift to sell us items. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- F2P is not necessarily giving up, remember that an MMO is meant to be massive multiplayer, it is why these games are better with more players playing. Some games have become a lot more successful post FTP, however some FTP methods are preferable to others. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- To be honest unless they are boosting mobs hit points in raids they are doing a very soft nerf in drop 3 because it is easier to get better gear and some of the ruins may allow for stacking even more AP/SP/main stat. | |} ---- Slightly better gear will make zero difference in your ability to clear raids in WildStar - it is MUCH more about skill at that level. | |} ---- While I try not to quote to you, by being able to stack abilities with AP/main stat for DPS they improve their dps slightly, improving DPS slightly will make those enrage timers / DPS races easier to manage. It may allow some of the 6/6 guilds that probably wouldn't do SD to perhaps be able to do SD, maybe and other things. If you think gear doesn't count then I am guessing raiders should not be putting runes in their gear because it is all skill. | |} ---- ---- There's a difference between putting slightly better gear on a person who wasn't good enough to raid before and not putting runes on someone who can raid, to be fair. Most of the time, people who can't complete raids aren't solely butting up against the enrage timer. I mean, point taken, but Carbine themselves made that point that they would never nerf raid difficulty, because as players unlocked AMPS and Abilities, they would reduce in difficulty organically. Increasing gear is an even softer improvement for players than that. However, it's hard to call it a nerf when we just asked for less RNG on top of RNG. People were getting gear before, it just wasn't always useful. I try not to think of reducing the time taken to do something as a "nerf" necessarily, though. And that doesn't discount Lethality's point. The only people that some extra stats will help to clear content who weren't clearing it before are people that are just slightly not making the enrage timer. That's not a high percentage of raid wipes at the moment; most die because they fail the mechanics. | |} ---- This has been one of the failings of the player base since day one. Always scrambling to get the "best in slot" and complaining about RNG in gear. They were letting their own presumptions about how other games work get in the way of their fun in this one. Skill weighs in far, far more than in other MMOs... but players were too stubborn to see that. They think gear will save them, and only gear. Not so. | |} ---- You can now get AP or main stat from Logic and Life slots, so things that were effectively rubbish slots have some suitability now and you can also re-roll them too if need be. | |} ---- It just saves you the time of having to throw out otherwise perfectly good gear and wait for the same thing to drop with the right slots. I try not to think of it as a nerf that we're not wasting gear over the rune slots. ;) | |} ---- I don't think that invalidates Lethality nor Vics point though. This is not to say gear makes no difference, but it's very marginal unless they do a drastic leap in stats placed on gear that put people over trhe top..like when WoW went from Vanilla to BC and greens practically destroyed raid purples right off the bat kind of degree in stat leaps. Itemization is rather....."special" overall right now with varying degrees of effectiveness depending on the gear in question. What will(and has in many cases) actually make a difference though(from what I've been able to test) are class changes more related to AP/SP, abilities, etc... I felt more like the class tweaks themselves(more so on warrior tanking) were significantly noticeable, like keeping my shield up by myself reliably without a medic healer. Even in prior patches the biggest boosts that helped or hurt people the most were the actual class modifications and I feel like normalizing the AP/SP gains will be a noticeable impact to everyone. | |} ---- Wrong. Along with Drop 3, they are releasing a new tier of crafted gear that's supposed to be on par with GA drops. | |} ----